Washcloth
by Little Pastry
Summary: Kevin decides to wash his car, but Ben comes to interrupt his work. Slight Bevin


A sunny Saturday with nothing to do provided a few options for how to spend one's time, but among Kevin's favorites was taking care of his Camaro. Today it was in need of a good wash, and as was his custom, Kevin was giving it just that. He whistled an aimless tune as he scrubbed the hood with a black cloth.

He stepped back, a satisfied smirk on his face as he wrung out the cloth. Yes, the car was clean, and though it needed a proper buff-dry, it was almost done. He still needed to get the interior, but all that would require was clearing the various trashy accumulations from--

And Kevin's car cleaning thoughts were interrupted by something colliding with his head from behind, causing him to let out a noise of surprise. With a growl, he whirled around to see the culprit.

"Tennyson," he snarled. "You better have a damn good reason for throwin' a..." The taller of the two looked down at the projectile. "A _shoe_ at my head."

Ben was looking equally angry, but there was something missing -- he wasn't wearing his black undershirt. The only top he had on was his green overshirt, which hung open to reveal his slim torso.

"I've got a good reason alright!" Ben said, crossly making his way over to where Kevin was standing. He folded his arms across his chest, eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "You took my last clean shirt to _wash__ your car!_"

At this, Kevin couldn't help but be amused. He didn't show it, though, instead putting his free hand on his hip and holding up the black cloth in his other. "Oh? Did you mean this, Benji?" His voice had a tone of mocking innocence as he waved the shirt from side to side.

Ben made a grab for it, but Kevin pulled it away at the last second. "Keviiin," he said, drawing the last syllable of the elder's name out, "give it back!"

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" Kevin's smirk widened into something of a grin as he held the shirt high above Ben's reach. Oh, he loved the height difference...

...just as much as Ben hated it. He couldn't stand Kevin towering over him like he did! "Shut up! Just gimme that!" Kevin responded only by lifting the shirt just a slight bit higher.

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?"

"The magic word, stupid."

Ben bit his lower lip and glared daggers at Kevin. "Fine. _Please._"

Kevin just shook his head. He loved teasing Ben, it was just so easy. "Not good enough, Benji..."

Throwing his hands in the air, the brunet let out an aggravated cry. "What more do you want?!"

"How 'bout a little praise for the master?"

"_Master?_ Of what, fighting? You get your butt handed to you nearly _every_ fight!"

At this, Kevin grit his teeth and his lip lifted in a sneer. "O-kay, you're never gettin' this shirt back. It's mine now."

"Wh... but... c'mon, it's not like I have a hundred of those!"

"Psh, y'_do._ You won't miss this one."

"Dammit, Kevin...! Why!? It's my shirt! Just give it back!"

The older teen could see Ben getting really riled up by now; he didn't usually curse. The irritation evident in his green eyes was quite satisfying to Kevin, and he tossed the still-wet shirt right at Ben, who managed to catch it with his face and sputtered.

"It's not _my_ fault your shirt makes a good washcloth for my car," he said, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow, smirk in place.

"Besides," he continued, turning away from Ben, who was pulling the wet shirt away from his head, "you just look _so great_ without it, I couldn't resist." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

But Ben couldn't help a slight flush at those words, his grip on his wet tee tightening. For a few seconds he was at a loss for words, doing his best imitation of a goldfish, before his voice came back. "Sh...shut up!" And that was the last thing he said to Kevin before going back into the house, mumbling something that sounded like "teach me to leave things lying around..."

Kevin, though, couldn't hold back a smile. Sarcasm though he may have used, he hadn't been lying.  


* * *

**A/N:** ...yes. I told you there would be more. :3 Partially written for my sister, who encouraged me to write this fiction by drawing something related to it. Pretty good motivation, eh? Anyway, review please. -heart!-


End file.
